MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Shulk
Kostume 1: His outfit from Xenoblade (as usual) * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is his undergarments * Kosplay 1: Thundarr the Barbarian * Kosplay 2: He-Man from Masters of the Universe Bio Shulk is an 18-year old levelheaded youth who likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. He is one of the few people able to wield the Monado, a special sword able to defeat the Mechon, due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked by a group of Mechon led by Metal Face, which leads to the death of his childhood friend, Fiora. His first act upon acquiring the "destined weapon" is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon as revenge for their attack on his colony. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Monado Arts: Shulk uses the Monado to increase his stats in battle. Examples include increased speed and damage. * Back Slash: Shulk leaps forward, slashing with the Monado downward. It causes more damage when striking the opponent from behind. * Air Slash: Shulk does an upward slash, sending his opponent into the air. It’s useful for juggling. * Vision: This is a parry move. If the opponent tries to attack Shulk, he will “foresee” the attack, move safely out of the way, and then counterattack. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Junk Sword: Shulk gets out a junk sword and swings it at his opponent's neck, slicing the head off. As the opponent's head starts flying, the headless body falls and Shulk thrusts the sword at the falling head, splitting it in half. * Chain Attack: Shulk calls upon the Stunt Man (from Mortal Kombat 9's Challenge Tower) and Riki and the trio start attacking the opponent in one massive combo and Shulk deals the final blow with one diagonal slash of the Monado and the opponent blows up into severed pieces everywhere. * Slice Up: Shulk pierces his sword into the opponent's stomach, causing him/her to scream in agony. He then slices them vertically through their torso. After a while, the sliced body stops moving and falls. X-Ality * Monado: Shulk gets out the Monado and before he activates it, he jabs it right into his opponent's eye. He then pulls it out and activates it. Shulk slashes the Monado diagonally at his opponent, cutting up the ribcage. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Shulk Nose Best: Shulk gets out the Monado and stabs himself through his nose. He then dies kneeling downward, with the Monado facing upright. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Team Homs: '''W.I.P. (with Reyn) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Shulk falls and slams the Monado on the ground, then sheathes it on his back, and then says, “Behold the power of the Monado!” Victory Pose Shulk waves the Monado twice and says, “The future is ours to decide.” Rival '''Name: '''Cyrax Shulk is a Homs, whereas Cyrax is a cyborg. Category:MK Vs Nintendo